2 Loud Dogs
by burtonfan422
Summary: One of Lisa's experiments turn two of her siblings into dogs! Will the family have to live with more pets? Can she fix the problem? How will the siblings in question feel about being canines?
1. Chapter 1

Lisa tightened the helmet strap that was now around Lana's chin. She then walked over to the other side of her machine making sure Charles hadn't chewed off the strap to his helmet. After confirming that it was still in the same condition as when she placed it on the dog's head, she went up to the console.

"You're saying this will allow me to talk to dogs?" asked a now-overexcited Lana.

"Theoretically. That'sh why we call it a tesht," Lisa replied with one of her more unusual smiles. She then flipped a switch, and the machine started whirring. One could easily see the electric current going through the wires that connected Lana and Charles' headgear to Lisa's newest machine. Lily watched from her crib in wordless fascination as she held onto her blankie.

Suddenly, Lincoln came in to check on the noise. He almost fainted when he saw what was happening.

"Lisa! Didn't we tell you not to continue using us as test subjects?!" he demanded.

"Lana volunteered, she wanted to talk to dogsh, ergo, I invent a machine to allow that," answered the little genius.

"I'll get a better understanding of Charles and his canine buddies!" exclaimed an excited Lana who jumped a little. Unfortunately, Cliff the cat who happened to be under Lily's crib at the time jumped in surprise at that and actually leapt onto the console, pushing a series of buttons and flicking the switch again in the process. That seemed to cause Lisa's newest invention to go haywire! The electricity surged exponentially and it was clear that Lana and Charles could get badly electrocuted!

In his fear, Lincoln rushed over to Lana in an attempt to remove her helmet while Lisa went for Charles. But something unexpected happened, a great flash of light and sparks flying out of the machine, and the machine stopped working. Lisa managed to get Charles out, but not without the two of them getting singed. They walked over to where Lana and Lincoln were, and all they could find was their wadded-up clothing.

Lily began crying because she thought for sure something bad had happened to two of her older siblings. But the occupants of the room started to hear barking, and it most certainly was not from Charles! There was sudden movement from inside the clothes and Lisa, ever gently removed the clothes from the ground to find two pit bull puppies in the piles of laundry!

"Lincoln? Lana? If that's you and you can understand me, uh, tap your paw three times!" Lisa suggested; she was trembling now. Both puppies did as she suggested but continued barking.

"Oh, shweet Copernicus!" exclaimed the scientist. That's right about when Leni was walking by and heard Lisa say that.

"It smells as though something burned in here! Did you cause another explosion Lisa? Aw, and did we get two new dogs?" she asked, getting down on her knees to pet them. The puppies allowed Leni to pet them and looked at her helplessly.

"Leni, you won't undershtand thish but, that is Lincoln and Lana!" Lisa told her older sister. Leni looked bewildered, then she saw the clothes the puppies were standing in, looking left and right she then miraculously put two and two together.

"They're doggies now? Aw, that's sweet, now we can cuddle them even more now!" exclaimed Leni as she picked the puppies up and hugged them. They didn't appear amused but were unable to do anything about the situation. She then rushed out of the room, Lisa made a point to follow the second oldest sibling, worried that she might get her in trouble. Lily was left alone in her crib, confused.

The rest of the family was coming home from one of Lola's beauty pageants that Luna had helped provide music for when they saw Leni coming down the stairs with two pit bull puppies!

"Did Lana bring in more pets?" asked Lori.

"Nope, Lisa turned Lana and Lincoln into doggies!" exclaimed an overexcited Leni. Lisa, meanwhile was halfway down the stairs, and when she heard Leni exclaim that, and saw the rest of her family coming in and hearing the news, she blushed.

"I don't know whether to believe that or accept that Leni is once again hopelessly confused," said Rita.

"I know how to confirm it!" exclaimed Lynn. She walked around Leni and looked up at the four-year-old who was halfway down the stairs.

"Lisa, did you turn two of our siblings into dogs?" she asked.

"It was an accident," said a now-terrified Lisa.

"Lisa! How many times do we have to tell you not to use your siblings as test subjects!" Lynn Sr. exclaimed.

"Well, life just got _ruff_! Heh, heh, get it?" laughed Luan. Luna glared angrily at her younger sibling and went over to Leni to pick up one of the dogs.

"I dunno which one you are but-" she stopped in mid-sentence, looking at the puppy that looked at her helplessly, holding absolutely still. Luna looked into the creature's eyes, and was reminded of how she would actually hold Lana and Lincoln when they were just babies.

"Aw, who am I kidding? They look so adorable!" she exclaimed as she hugged her canine sibling, even giving the puppy a kiss on the nose.


	2. Chapter 2

Everyone was surprisingly supportive of having two siblings that were now dogs. As long as Lisa had promised to do everything within her power to reverse the effect soon. They were able to determine which puppy was which by essentially having each child's most valuable possession placed in front of the two dogs. Those being a certain red ball cap and Bun-Bun. They felt it was safe to assume that the dog who went for the cap was Lana, and the one that went for Bun-Bun was Lincoln. Leni then made doggie vests in blue and orange for them to wear so they could be told apart.

Lisa determined that they probably had dog stomachs so it might not be wise to feed them people food, so the two of them were given the food that had originally been bought for Charles, and made to eat with him and the other pets. Lana didn't have a problem with it because she ate dog food all the time, but Lincoln needed encouragement from Luna to eat.

"Certainly, a crazy day for you two, isn't it?" asked Charles while in the midst of their eating. Lincoln and Lana were amazed to find that they could actually understand him.

"You talk now?" asked Lana.

"Well, I've always talked, but you humans just don't listen too well most of the time," answered Charles.

"That's because we don't speak dog, now it seems as though that's our language," replied Lincoln.

"You can talk to me as well, y'know," said Cliff.

"This is awesome! Now we can talk to our pets!" exclaimed a very happy Lana.

"But now we can't do certain human things that I'm rather fond of," said Lincoln.

"Look on the bright side of this big bro! We won't have to go to school. We can dig better. We get fed table scraps. Heck, we can go to the bathroom in the grass and not have people say otherwise!" said Lana.

"You would consider that a positive," replied Lincoln with a bit of sarcasm.

"Hey that's just a dog's life," said Charles. Lincoln continued eating, then thought about something Lana said. He walked over to the family table and started pawing at Leni. She looked down at him and he gave the best puppy dog eyes he could.

"Aww, does puppy Linky want something?" she cooed. She dropped some meat loaf at him and he ate it up.

"Leni! No table scraps!" scolded Lynn Sr. Lincoln walked away back to his dog bowl.

"Aw c'mon, it's funny how she _dished_ it out! He, he! Get it?" joked Luan, everyone just rolled their eyes.

"But in all seriousness, Lincoln probably just wanted human food," she quickly added.

"It's an unusual situation, maybe he and Lana can still handle human food, and we've given Charles table scraps before. But under no circumstances is anyone to give them chocolate!" said Rita. That much could be agreed upon.

"_Doggone _it, we'd just _woof_ the chocolate down ourselves! Ha, ha! Two in one!" laughed Luan.

"Y'know, it actually is sad we can't talk to them," said Lana, now feeling glum.

"Aw c'mon Lana, you were excited about all the cool things you could do as a dog. Enjoy it while you can!" said Cliff, trying to cheer the little girl up. After dinner, Geo was invited Lana, Lincoln, Charles and Cliff to chase him around while he stayed in his little ball. Walt decided just to watch. The human members of the family got a good laugh at the sight, Leni was even posting photos to her Instagram account.

Eventually, it was time for everyone to retire to their rooms. Lincoln found that he couldn't get reach his doorknob and then saw Lola letting Lana into their room. He quickly ran over and managed to make it into their room before Lola could shut the door. He trotted over to Lana's side of the room and asked if he could bunk with her in her bed.

"Bro, you can bunk with me anytime," Lana said happily. The two of them jumped into Lana's bed and curled up together.

"Aw, well isn't that sweet?" said Lola as sparkles formed in her eyes. She heard a scratching at the door. Confused, she opened the door and found the four family pets there.

"What brings the four of you here?" asked a very confused Lola. She got her answer as the four of them bounded over to Lana's bed and she watched Walt help Geo out of his ball and place him on the bed before settling himself on a bed post. Then Cliff and Charles hopped onto the bed as well.

"Wow! Guess it's a major sleepover for the animal kingdom! Well okay, but if you guys make too much noise, I'm sleeping in Lincoln's room!" she said before settling down in her bed.


	3. A Day at the Dog Park

The next day, Lori, Luna and Lynn were walking Charles, Lincoln and Lana to the local dog park. They decided to bring Lily along as well, just for fun. It wasn't too long before the group encountered somebody they knew very well.

"Hey Luna!" exclaimed Sam as she walked over to the group with a boy about Lincoln's age with blond hair and a band-aid on his cheek. They were each holding onto a dog by the leash. One was a German Shepherd and the other a Huskey.

"Sam!" exclaimed Luna as she rushed up to meet her girlfriend, still holding onto Lincoln by his leash. The two of them hugged upon contact while the rest of Luna's siblings came up to chat as well.

"Hey there Loud Family! This is my brother Simon, and these are our dogs, Spike the German Shepherd and Cassy the Huskey. Oh, did your family get new dogs as well?" asked Sam, noticing the two extra pit bull terriers. Here, Luna, Lori and Lynn were flabbergasted as to how they were supposed to respond.

"Well, let's just say that we're taking care of them for a little while," Lori responded as quickly as she could.

"Hey, no shame in that, you don't mind if we pet them, do you?" asked Simon.

"Uh, no, that's fine," replied Lynn.

"You can pet our dogs if you want," offered Sam. So, they all kneeled down to scratch the canine companions. Lana even went so far as to lick Simon and Sam's faces. Spike even licked Luna's face.

"Y'know, I think we just found something else we both have in common, we both like dogs," Sam then told Luna who immediately beamed at that. It turned out they were heading to the dog park as well so they went together. Once they got to the gate, they letter the pets roam free and get their necessary exercise. Luna grabbed Lana by the scruff of her neck before turning her loose and whispered; "We'll talk about your method acting when you become human again."

Spike and Cassy were very welcoming to the pit bull terriers, not realizing that two of them were not actual dogs.

"So, you guys come here often with your humans? Our humans love taking us here, Sam's such an awesome girl, she talks about Luna a good deal," inquired Spike.

"Well, I come here often enough with any member of the family, even these two, they're not really dogs at all. They're two of my humans," answered Charles.

"Really? They sure don't look human," Cassy replied in confusion.

"We were turned into dogs, but you probably don't understand," answered Lincoln sadly. He had felt awkward when Sam had scratched his head and told him how cute he was. There was a part of him that enjoyed, he'd admit but something about being called cute by his sister's friend when he was eleven felt funny. It was true he had brought Charles here himself, now having to actually act like a dog at this park made him uncomfortable.

Lana meanwhile was having the time of her life. She played around with the other dogs. She grabbed the dirt encrusted toys in her mouth and ran with them. She ate the grass, dug a few holes. To keep this K-rated, let's just say she did her business a few times in the grass and dirt. She even chased a few other puppies around.

"So, are you three from the same litter? Kust asking because you look so much alike, and you seem awfully close to that one," Cassy inquired of Lincoln, nodding towards Lana who was now playing with a large blue barrel.

"Well, she is my sister, but no, we don't have blood relations with Charles here," answered Lincoln.

"But we sure are close," replied Charles. Then, all of a sudden, two Doberman pinschers attacked Lana, saying how that was their barrel, and forced her into the mud. She wouldn't have minded that part, but the pinschers stood over her as if they had further business with her. Lincoln and Charles ran straight to her rescue only for the pinschers to side step and trip the both of them in the mud as well.

"Well, well, isn't that sweet, little princess has someone to protect her," one of them said.

"I ain't no princess!" exclaimed an angry Lana. The pinschers didn't care as they kicked further dirt onto the terriers, but they suddenly got side bumped by Spike and Cassy. Both stood in a stance to make clear they were not to be messed with.

"You stay away from our friends!" growled Spike.

"We was only having a bit of fun!" one of the Doberman stated.

"Well, if you want to have fun, you must learn to share! Now git before I find your master!" warned Cassy. Both of the bullies took off while Sam, Simon, Luna, Lori and Lynn with the baby carriage came running over to their pets.

"You two were so brave!" Sam exclaimed as she hugged her dogs. The Loud siblings just looked at their mud-encrusted terriers.

"There are three dogs here who desperately need a bath!" exclaimed Lori.

Back home, Leni, Lori and Luna were now in the bathroom filling up the bathtub with water and getting the dog shampoo ready. Charles was willing to be lowered in, Lana was rather squirmy as she didn't really like taking baths to begin with. Lincoln just looked at the water, then back at his older sisters as if uncertain how to feel about this.

"Look, I know this is awkward for you Lincoln, but in your current state, you can't really bathe yourself," Lori told him sympathetically before lowering him in to the bathtub. The three oldest Loud siblings then got their hands lathered with dog shampoo and began to clean the mud coated dogs.

"Y'know it's a little strange, the last time we gave Lana or Lincoln a bath, they were about three or four years old," pointed out Luna.

"That was a different circumstance, they didn't know how to bathe themselves back then. Now we're doing it because they're incapable of bathing themselves, their dog bodies lack the muscles," said Lori who was having trouble keeping Lana still, but she (Lori) was secretly glad that they finally got Lana into the tub for a bath.

"I think this is fun!" said Leni, who was taking care of Lincoln. She rinsed her hands, dried them and then took a photo with her phone of the three dogs in the tub.

"Lana, if you tell anybody about this, I'll kill you," Lincoln warned his sister.

"Aw c'mon Link, you used to help bathe me. Besides, nobody is going to believe that's us in Leni's photo!" said Lana.

"I don't mind this at all, it's actually fun having companions in the bathtub for a change," said Charles.

"Well, okay, it does bring back memories from when I was little," confessed Lincoln.

**To Smoking Wrecker and zachlor16, if you're reading this, I made a reference to your story Loud Heroes by giving the Sharp family the same kind of dogs they have in your story. Just consider it a tribute**


	4. Time with the pets

**Now just for the record, while Lana and Lincoln can still understand humans in addition to other animals, as dogs, humans cannot understand what they say. I don't know if that was clear but I thought I'd make sure it was.**

That night, Luan and Luna decided to bring Lana and Lincoln into their bedroom, with plans to let the puppy siblings bunk with them. Right as they were getting ready to climb into their beds, Lana in Luna's bunk and Lincoln in Luan's there was a knock at the door. Luan went over to see who it was and everybody was quite surprised to see Charles and Lily there as the two of them walked into the bedroom.

"Guess they wanted to join in on the fun!" laughed Luna. So, Lily joined Lana and Luna on the top bunk and Charles joined Luan and Lincoln on the lower bunk. The older sisters gently wrapped their arms around the baby and the dogs and with Luna singing "Return to Pooh Corner," everyone was able to fall fast asleep.

At some point in the night Lincoln woke up howling horribly. Luan woke up with a start and quickly hugged her younger brother, gently stroking his fur. Charles came up trying to help comfort his friend, simply by nuzzling him. Luna asked if everything was alright, she couldn't really bend down because in addition to holding Lana, she was also holding Lily. Luan replied she had it under control. Once Lincoln had calmed back down, the three bunkmates nestled back down.

"Hey there Lincoln, what happened, have yourself a bad dream?" asked Charles.

"Yes. I get them now and again. When I was little my older sisters always had a way of calming me down, you got yourself a glimpse of that just now," replied Lincoln.

"Y'wanna talk about it?" asked Charles.

"Well, I had this dream about chasing a squirrel and suddenly, I was on a softball field and I got stepped on, nobody came to see if I was hurt or needed any kind of help. All of a sudden, the Doberman's that we saw earlier came up and they were starting to pull me like I was some kind of tug of war rope and I guess I got scared that I was going to be ripped apart," Lincoln explained.

"Were you a dog while all of this was going on?" asked Charles.

"I was," replied Lincoln.

"Well, don't worry, those Doberman's won't be bothering us again, we had two great bodyguards," answered Charles.

"Yeah, Sam's dogs really got us out of a jam there," agreed Lincoln. Something else occurred to him just then.

"Look Charles, I'm sorry we all got excited about the new puppy Lana brought home about a month ago, I guess you guys probably felt left out, especially when none of us would let you, Cliff, Walt and Geno bunk with us. I guess Waddles was new and we got overexcited."

"Well, it did hurt at first, and we were legitimately concerned that you were going to sell us, but we came to love the little guy too. I'll admit, please don't hate me for saying this, but we tried to get rid of him but when we saw the error of our ways, we did come to his rescue," answered Charles.

"Well that explains why all of you were missing, and I'm glad that we now bare no hard feelings. Believe me, I know what it's like to feel as though your family doesn't love you anymore," said Lincoln.

"That's another thing, I'm sorry I kicked you out of my doghouse. We pets don't see our owners as good or bad luck, I was just upset with you over something else. Specifically, that time your tutor ruined my previous doghouse. If I had known what was going on, I would have gladly shared my doghouse with you. But I was selfish, and I am sorry," said Charles, it was clear that he meant it. Lincoln just smiled and gave his fellow canine companion a lick on the cheek.

"What was that for?" asked Charles, flabbergasted.

"That's what you always do for us when we're feeling down," answered Lincoln. They felt Luan stir and the two of them lay completely still before falling back asleep.

The next morning, the whole family was up having breakfast when Rita came in from the living room, dressed in her blue scrubs.

"Alright, I called the elementary school and told them that Lana and Lincoln would not be there on account that they're sick. One might argue that I didn't lie," she told everyone.

"Well, they wouldn't believe the truth, so you did good honey. So, who's ready for school?" Lynn Sr. asked his offspring, everyone was quick to get out and hit the road, leaving Lincoln, Lana and the pets to themselves.

"So, what d'you guys do while we're away?" asked Lana. Lincoln was curious too.

"Well, we could watch television together, that's how we like to start our day," said Geno. Everyone agreed on this as they all hopped onto the couch, Cliff taking the remote.

"Y'know something, you guys are our guests, why don't you decide what we're going to watch," he suggested handing the watch over to Lana who tuned the television on to _Amphibia_, which had become one of her new favorite shows.

"This looks like a fun show," observed Walt a few minutes in.

"Yeah, you don't do this all day, do you?" asked a curious Lincoln.

"No, we have a few other activities planned, but don't go telling the rest of the family," said Charles. Lana and Lincoln were a little perturbed but the pets just laughed and said: "Don't worry, we don't make a point to mess up the house, course you kids do a good enough job of that!"

So, Lana and Lincoln spent their day playing with the family pets, Lana's various pets joining in as well, Lana felt an appreciation for her animal friends that she never had before. They all played board games together, chased each other around the backyard for a while. Lana actually went so far as to go into Mr. Grouse's yard and _peed _in it. He would never likely notice.

When the whole family came home, they greeted the animals warmly. Lisa stated that she might have the solution to her siblings' predicament underway and asked for a little further patience. The family nodded in understanding but to some degree they felt little sad too. It was actually fun having two extra dogs in the family.


	5. Chapter 5

There was a knock on the front door, Lori went right over to answer it. It turned out to be Lincoln's classmates Clyde, Stella, Rusty, Liam and Zach along with Lana's friend Skippy. Clyde had to turn around the moment he saw Lori to prevent himself from fainting.

"Hey, we heard there were some patients here and we thought we could try to check on them!" offered Stella as everyone came in. Lola looked at the two dogs who were technically 'patients.' Then she looked at the rest of her family.

"Uh Leni, Luan, could I have a private word with you?" she asked. The older girls nodded and followed the little pageant queen upstairs. Meanwhile, the guests came into the living room where they saw all the animals.

"Well, well looks like there's some extra fur going on," observed Rusty.

"Yeah, you add any more animals and you folks might be competing with my family for the official title of Royal Woods Farm. Course, you folks can create an even greater racket than a good number of the animals on my family property," added Liam who bent down to pet the dog he did not realize was Lincoln on the head. Nobody said anything.

Skippy decided to get down and pet the dog he did not realize was Lana on the head. She seemed to like that and without warning, she jumped right on Skippy and started licking his face constantly. He laughed as he allowed her, not realizing who it really was. All he saw was a dog trying to be friendly. Until Lynn Sr. came over, grabbed Lana by the scruff of her neck and pulled her off the young boy. He gave her a look that suggested she shouldn't have done that.

"I apologize Skippy, this one gets excited," he told the young boy.

"Hey I don't have any problem with it, probably smelled some of the food on me and wanted to enjoy it," replied Skippy, never bothering to wipe the dog slobber from his face.

"So, are we going to get to see the patients?" inquired Zach.

"Well, they can't be seen in person," said a voice. Everyone turned around to see Luan come down the stairs.

"My apologies, Lana and Lincoln are still very contagious to the point where we isolated them in Lincoln's room together. But they agreed to a telescreen interview, would that be acceptable?" she asked, pulling out her smartphone.

"Who's holding the phone?" asked a very curious Stella.

"Leni's wearing a mask to protect herself, so she could hold the device necessary, she'll be calling any minute, ah, there she is," said Luan who hit the respond button. Even the family crowded around to see what exactly was going on. There indeed was what looked like a very sick Lana sleeping in Lincoln's bed with what appeared to be a rolled-up figure covered by blankets beside her. The Loud family quickly guessed that Lola was portraying her twin, but they kept their mouths shut.

"Hey everybody, Lincoln just drifted off to sleep, I'm probably going to do the same in a minute, I lack the proper strength to stay awake much longer. Anyway, Skippy and all of Lincoln's friend's downstairs, thank you for your concern for our well-being, I'm sorry we can't really talk in person cough, cough but this is for the best. Hopefully we'll see you soon, wish us well!" said Lola in what many might argue was a decent impersonation of Lana, the fact that she was supposed to be sick didn't cause the extra rasp to be questioned.

"Well, since you aren't well, we won't keep you long, we hope you both get better soon and that you'll be back in class with us again, tell Lincoln we dropped by, poor guy!" said Zach.

"Yeah, you just drift off to dream pasture, little lady," added Liam.

"Take care, we're all thinking about you," said Skippy, putting his hands behind his back sheepishly. Lola waved goodbye as Luan turned the phone off.

"Well, hope that answers your questions. Don't worry, we'll let Lincoln know you guys stopped by. I'm sure he misses hanging out with all of you," Luan turned an eye to the actual Lincoln and Lana who were watching this whole charade with amusement. The friends all left, not before giving the animals in the house final pats on the heads and as soon as Lola and Leni returned downstairs (Lola still wearing her make-up) the family had a meeting.

"I don't know if we can continue this," said Rita.

"Yeah, that worked once, but how long can we pull off that two of our kids are sick?" agreed Lynn Sr.

"Lisa, look, it's been fun having Lincoln and Lana as puppies, I won't argue with that, but you really do need to get cracking on fixing this situation," said Lori, turning towards the young genius.

"Do not worry, I will stay up all night if I have to, I will fix the situation!" promised Lisa.


	6. Human Again

**I thank you all for your patience, I'm sorry it took me awhile to finish this story, I had a lot of other things to do, and I wanted to make sure it had a good ending.**

Lisa was good on her word, she stayed awake well into the night trying to find a way to fix the canine problem. Lana, Lincoln, Charles, Cliff, Geno and even Walt were having a sleepover in Charles' doghouse. Lori managed to capture the moment on her camera. The next day, as they were getting ready for school, Lisa told everyone that she had the experiment in progress and that she should be ready to give it a go once school let out. That's when someone came to the door. Albert had arrived early to see the family.

"Hey Loud's! Heard two of my grandkids are a smidge under the weather so I decided to stop by and see if there was anything I could do to help, y'know help take care of them look a good Pop-pop!" he exclaimed heartily.

"Okay, this is literally the strangest thing I am ever going to have to say to you Pop-pop, but those two are shall we say hair-raised," said Lori sheepishly.

"I'm the one who makes puns!" growled Luan.

"This is no time for jokes about their furry problem!" exclaimed Luna who just laughed when she realized what she just said.

"Okay, I'm officially confused," said Albert, then the animals came into the house.

"Oh, did you get new dogs too? Lana can't be allergic, they're the same breed as old Charles, and what with the stuff she typically does, it's unlikely a dog would make her sick," he inquired, as he bent down to pet the animals.

"The new dogs are Lana and Lincoln, Lisa changed them!" blurted Leni. Albert didn't seem taken aback.

"Of all the crazy things you've done Lisa, this is the cutest," he said.

"Well, since you're here, do you think you could still look after them? Maybe take the three dogs for a walk?" asked Lynn Sr.

"I'd be happy to," said Albert with a big smile on his face. So, that day, he stayed at his daughter's house, watched television with his non-human grandchildren (that's how he saw all the household pets). He even got his own exercise in by taking the dogs for their walk like his son-in-law suggested. He was still at home when everyone got back from school and work.

"Everything go okay Dad?" asked Rita.

"Oh sure, I had a great time, hope you don't mind, I helped myself to a couple of leftovers," answered Albert.

"Not at all, that's what they're there for. Did anyone give you any trouble?" asked Lynn Sr.

"None whatsoever. Granted, I had to clean up after someone in the park, but hey that's just part of walking a dog," Albert laughed.

"You didn't get grossed out by that?" asked a surprised Lola.

"Hey, I had to help change most of your diapers. That was nothing. In fact, I will never forget when little Lynn first saw her baby brother, she got so excited that she actually peed on my shirt while I was holding her!" laughed Albert.

"Pop-Pop! Not in front of my younger siblings!" exclaimed an embarrassed Lynn.

"Aw, big tough Lynn wet herself!" teased Lola.

"I was two! I had almost no bladder control!" snarled Lynn. Lisa excused herself to go back to her room to check on her equipment. About a half hour later she invited her family to come upstairs as she explained everything as best, she could.

"I took hair from Lana's hat and one of Lincoln's because that's technically human DNA and I essentially hooked it up to the machine and now we can hook up our two siblings to make them human again, I hope," she told everyone. Lori helped her get helmets onto Lincoln and Lana who remained surprisingly calm.

"Guess it's goodbye to doggy fun," said Lana sadly.

"Hey, it was great while it lasted, but I'm looking forward to eating human food again, and being able to bathe myself, and not have people watch me go to the bathroom," said Lincoln.

"Wait! If we change them back now, won't they be naked?" asked Leni.

"Leni, you sometimes astound me," said Rita as she wrapped large blankets around Lincoln and Lana.

"Well, here we go!" said Lisa as she flipped the switch and with a crackling of electricity, and a flash of light, in the dog's places were in fact Lincoln and Lana, who were trying very hard to cover themselves with their blankets. Well, Lincoln more than Lana.

"I'm human again!" exclaimed Lincoln happily.

"As you are, now why don't you and Lana get dressed," suggested Luan happily. Lincoln and Lana nodded in agreement as they left Lisa's room, still covered with their blankets as they went to put on some clothes.

"Well, I'll admit it was nice having them as dogs, but I think it's good that they're human again, it would be an odd thing to explain disappearances like that," said Lynn Sr. Everyone agreed. Not long after Lincoln and Lana got their clothes on, everyone headed downstairs for the Dream Boat and then it was time for dinner. At one point, Lincoln felt a pawing at his leg, he looked down to see Charles. Lincoln smiled; he didn't need to speak dog to understand what Charles wanted. He gave his four-legged 'brother' some of his food and continued eating.

That night, Lincoln was watching one of his favorite shows on his tablet when he heard a knock on his door.

"Come in," he said. There stood Lana in her nightgown, holding Hops and accompanied by Charles, Cliff, Geo, Walt.

"Lincoln, can we bunk with you tonight? We've become so close that we just want to have one last sleepover," asked Lana.

"You got it!" he said happily. He made sure that there was enough room on his bed for everyone and then Lola joined in.

"Can I join the fun?" she asked.

"Well, the more the merrier, but no more after you, my room is not designed for a sleepover," responded Lincoln. Lola got on the left side of Lincoln with Lana on the right, Hops lying on her chest. Geo settled himself on Lola's chest while Lincoln wrapped his arms around the twins. Cliff and Charles curled up at the siblings' feet while Walt perched himself on a bedpost. Everyone seemed to fall asleep with smile's on their faces.

**Well, if you enjoyed my story, thanks, leave comments below. I thought this was a cute idea, and I know I may've pulled a Lord of the Rings by putting in three endings, but I couldn't think of any other way to conclude the story. Thanks again!**


	7. Lana gets captured

**This was an idea a few readers thought would have been cool to have in my story, I was originally going to publish this ****separately as a spin-off but I decided to include it as a bonus chapter. I'm actually sorry I didn't think of it myself when I wrote the story initially**

On the day that Lincoln and Lana spent hanging out with their pets, Lana ran out into the street after relieving herself in Mr. Grouse's lawn. Unfortunately, a dog catcher happened to be passing by and picked her up.

"No collar little doggie? Well no worries, you must have come from a nice home if you're wearing a vest like that. Until then, we'll make sure you're well cared for!" said the dog catcher, not seeming to really care whether or not Lana was actually claimed. Lincoln and the rest of the pets watched with horror from the house lawn.

"We gotta help her!" exclaimed Geo.

"That's right, we never abandon one of our own!" agreed Walt.

"C'mon guys," urged Lincoln as he led the pets in a chase right after the dogcatcher's van. Those of them who were bound to the ground had to keep to the shadows to prevent themselves from being captured as well. Luckily, Walt was able to fly above the van and follow it and give them the right directions.

Once they arrived at the Royal Woods City Pound, they watched Lana being rolled in. Cliff very stealthily climbed in through a window. Geo managed to sneak in through the front door, being so small he wasn't seen by the woman at the front desk so she was very confused as to why the door opened and nobody was there.

"Freddy if you jump out and scare me again, I swear I'm going to pepper spray you again!" she exclaimed. Then she heard some kind of clanging in the room right next to her.

"Now what could that be?" she wondered as she left her post to investigate. That was when Lincoln, Charles and Walt made their move to get in. Charles used his oversensitive nose to sniff out Lana and they made their way into the room where the dogs were kept and found Cliff using his claws to pick the lock where Lana was kept in.

"I'm real glad to see you fellas!" she exclaimed; she was happy as a frog in a pond!

"Well just goes to show, you have to be really careful Lana, I'm amazed they let you keep that vest on," observed Lincoln.

"Probably because they figured it would be the best way for the owner to identify her," suggested Charles.

"Right, especially since she doesn't have a collar," agreed Walt.

"How did you get out of your cages!" exclaimed a voice. The Loud animals turned in the right direction to find one of the pound employee's standing by the door.

"I don't seem to remember having a bird on hold here, but you fellas are all going back where you belong!" he said, grabbing a net. He started to move carefully towards them but tripped. It didn't take long to see what it was that caused him to stumble. Geo flew right above them in his ball and hit wire cage, which caused him to ricochet back to the door, and right as the guard seemed to regain his senses, Geo ended up hitting him right in the face knocking him out completely.

This caused the dogs who were still behind bars to start barking wildly. The woman who had previously been at the desk came in to see what was the commotion only to find herself get walked over by the Loud animals who were now making a daring escape, Geo still using the force that he had gained from being pinballed. Walt left a little surprise in her coffee cup.

"I can't believe we actually made it out of there!" exclaimed Lincoln as they continued to run as far as they could from the pound.

"It's not the first time we had to spring a dog from the pound!" exclaimed Cliff happily.

"You guys are the best friends ever!" exclaimed Lana.

"Yeah well, I might need help getting home, that banging around knocked the wind outta me!" asked an incredibly dizzy Geo. They got him out of his ball, and the four remaining wingless ones took turns carrying him on their backs and rolling his ball, all the way home.

**I tried very hard not to make it too similar to the episode 'Pets Peeved'**


End file.
